High Skool Nitemares
by evil ketchup dudette
Summary: First year of high school, Kagome Higurashi struggles with the challenges that await her. But will all of her troubles go away because of a certain punk? PG13 for swearing and Miroku's well--Mirokuness o.O InuKag MirSan
1. CCBAPDF

Daphne(Evil_ketchup_dudette): Alo!!!This is ma first fanfiction EVER so ya, I must give you a warning -  
  
Ahem.*clears throat*..This Fanfiction Might Not Be That Gr8 Bcuz Its My First- but plz read newayz ^.^  
  
Now that's over with, I gunna do a disclaimer- I donut own Inuyasha..but soon will!*evil grin* *lawyer with vacuum cleaner appears out of nowhere* Okay! I don't own anything okay! Happy?!?*lawyer nods head* Grrr...  
  
+!High Skool Nitemare!+  
  
.Commotions Caused By A Purple Dino Freak.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I, Kagome Higurashi, a young adult-ya rite.scratch that.erm.-an immature sixteen year old, am travelling the world. Okay maybe not the world, just travelling from Japan to Canada in a puny plane at 8 O'clock PM. I'm sitting with my baka brother, Souta as I write this. I'm suffering in Hell for about three long, looong hours now as the little brat keeps on singing the most annoying song in the world- Barney's 'I love you, you love me' !!AAHHhhH!!?! I still can't believe he's going to Grade four! But it's also hard to believe that I'm going to first year high school. Feh. He repeated it for the whole trip and everyone in the plane were looking strangely at us like we were some dimented freaks from outside the universe. Hmph. I myself once thought that Souta was an alien...  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
It was a rainy night and Kagome was just seven years old. She just sat nearby a window, watching the droplets of rain splash down her window pane. Everything was going normal until her parents came barging into the front door.  
  
"Kagome sweetie! Your new brother just came from the hospital! Look at how cute he is!!"  
  
"Okay mom! I'll be down!" said an excited Kagome as she ran down the staircase.  
  
"Honey meet your little baby brother Souta," her mom bent down, showing the peaceful angel sleeping in her arms.  
  
"He's so wrinkly!"  
  
"Kagome! be nice to your brother!"  
  
"And why is he so teeny?!"  
  
"Kagome.You're starting to wake him."  
  
"Is he some kind of alien from outer space?!?"  
  
"Kagome!You watch too many alien movies..."  
  
"I dunno mom...he could zap us with green goo and take over our planet!"  
  
"Kagome!!?!"   
  
*Baby Souta barfs all over Kagome*  
  
"AAHAH!!!!?! See what I mean! The alien has already started it's plan for world domination by attacking me with yellowy-greeny stuff!I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"  
  
"Kagome go to your room NOW!"  
  
*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
Newayz I always have this problem with my head with getting lost in my thoughts..Now to get back with my journal writing.   
  
So as my ears are being tortured, I just keep reminding myself of the things that could have happened if I sat with my mom or Grandpa- Grandpa would bore me to death with one of his Feudal Japan stories(like I don't learn enough of that in History class). And mom would just be, well, mom- always asking about my love life .Ugh. Newayz, we're goin' to Canada to live with my cousin and my aunt...Probably because my mom was tired of my aunt calling us on her phone every night, and telling us about how great it would be if we lived there and all. So I guess everyone got fed up with her and we all decided to move to Canada at the last minute. Like we had a choice anyways, she was soooo annoying. I don't know about her daughter though...maybe her daughter's nice.What was her name? Um..Ki-   
  
OH YAY!  
  
This dude from the speakers said that we finally landed! About time too! Newayz, I'll write more l8er.  
  
-Kagome ^.^ Sat.Sept.29  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome had put away her black journal and red gel pen in her backpack as she bonked Souta out of his crazed mind.  
  
"I love you, you love me! Let's be friends- OW!!!!Kagome?!? Watcha do that for!?!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"We're here dummy," Kagome answered in relief when he finally stopped singing.  
  
"I'm not a dummy!"he spat out, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, grow up! Don't act like such a baby!"  
  
"But I'm not acting-" he was cut short when he sniffed and felt the tears going down his cheeks.  
  
"You're right..you're not acting at all. You ARE a baby!" Kagome said, getting rather annoyed.  
  
"WAAAH!Why are you such a MEANNIE?!? I thought you loved me?!!!" Souta cried.  
  
Kagome felt a vein pop on her forehead.  
  
"Fine! I L-O-V-E, love you!!"she snapped. "And just to prove that I love you, I promise to leave you in the next mental institution I see to cure you from your obsession with an oversized, happy freak, PURPLE DINOSAUR!!"  
  
With that, Kagome grabbed her bag and marched on to where her mom and Grandpa was, leaving a crying Souta all alone. When she got there, her Grandpa looked disappointed and her mom was shaking her head sadly at what Kagome had done. But when she shot them 'the look', the nobody-say-anything-or-I'll-get-a-dagger-and-enjoy-every-moment-of-torturing-you kind of look, they looked away from her and grabbed their own bags. Kagome then walked over to the exit where(just her luck) she was greeted by a preppy flight attendant with a huge smile stretched across her face.  
  
"Hello! I hope you enjoyed-" the brunette in the blue suit was cut short when she heard Kagome's low growling.  
  
Kagome felt about ten more veins pop out her forehead.  
  
"LOOK LADY! I WAS STUCK ON THIS PLANE WITH AN IDIOT THAT WAS POSSESSED BY AN EVIL PURPLE DINOSAUR FOR OVER THREE HOURS AND I CERTAINLY DON'T NEED THIS BULL ABOUT HAVING A NICE FLIGHT!!! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU GOT A PIECE OF SPINACH STUCK IN YOUR TEETH!I HATE SPINACH!!! AAGAHAGGAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted as she covered her ears.  
  
Nearby, Kagome's family could hear the commotion as Souta explained what had happened.   
  
"Mom, Kagome told me to go into a mental intuition or sumthin but I think she's the one that needs to go there," Souta said coldly as he heard more of Kagome's screams.  
  
"We'll worry about that later dear. Right now we need to stop her from beating the daylights out of the flight attendant," Mrs. Higurashi motioned for them to go follow her to where Kagome was.  
  
The woman's smile quickly turned into a frown as she muffled under her breath, "prep hater."  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome could still hear her but didn't bother to scream because she already had about forty veins at her forehead. Kagome just twitched, took her bag, and swung it onto her shoulder so that it would hit the woman's powdered face.hard.that she almost fell over.   
  
"Sorry...accident." Kagome said, not meaning the sorry part...neither with the accident part.  
  
Kagome walked angrily to the plane's staircase while everyone around her was scared and was at least two feet behind. The rest of her family came and they exited the plane together. The cool autumn night breeze greeted Kagome's face as she inhaled deeply. She could smell,..she could smell..smoke and dust?! She began sneezing a couple of times and she almost fell down the steps out of the plane. She did. Kagome fell on the second last step when she tripped on her extremely baggy black jeans and landed on the hard cement floor with a loud 'thud'.   
  
'God must hate me,'Kagome thought.  
  
But the worst was yet to come when Souta stepped on her back when he laid his first step on Canada and this skinny curly-haired redhead was skipping towards her and her family. Then she realized who it was.  
  
'Oh yes. God does hate me.' Kagome sighed, getting up from the ground.  
  
"Ah! Sister!!!I can't believe you're actually here!" the lady said like a little kid, hugging Kagome's mom fiercely."OMG! This is going to be soooo great! Oh and Dad! You came too!!!!!! And this must be your family! You must be Souta!Wow! You're so cute! You look exactly like your mom! Oh and where's-" the woman talked really fast without breathing until she counted the group and noticed one was missing. Then her head made a complete 180 degrees turn and saw Kagome dusting herself.  
  
+.+End of Chappie+.+  
  
This is supposed to be chapter one AND two but I combined it so that it will be much longer! My first chapters are short so ya. 


	2. HER: My Evil Twin Cousin

Daphne: Yay! I gots my first review! *dances around with ketchup packets*  
  
Butterscotch:*sweatdrop* I just HAD to be the one to be picked from the pet store...Anyways everyone, we will continue on with our work..BUT REVIEW AFTER!!!*coughs**coughs**coughs out big hairball*  
  
Hairball: My name is Fluffy! And I will do disclaimer- We OWN Inuyasha!!!*lawyer turns on vacuum cleaner* OKAY SO WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!AHHH NOO!!!I Can't get sucked in the vacuum!  
  
(Inside vacuum)-I'm sorry son I have failed you!  
  
Butterscotch:Son?!?*coughs out littler hairball*  
  
Justine: Oh one little thingy--  
  
I changed the rating if anyone noticed.I made it from a G to a PG 13 just cuz of the swearing and cussing coming soon. Never any lemons from me tho!eek. Just fluff soon ^.^ Oh and I also live in Canada so that's why have the setting here..It's much easier for me x.x Canadians rule ^-~  
  
+!High School Nitemare!+  
  
.HER: My Evil Twin Cousin.  
  
~*~*~Kag's POV~*~*~  
  
I was dusting myself off when I noticed a woman was staring at me. That freaked me out. She was wearing a pouffy pink flower skirt that went down to her ankles and a white button-up blouse that had cuffs on them. Wow. She looked a lot like the headless Barbie Doll I used to own. EEk. If that wasn't scary enough, then you just have to be frightened with the expression on her face. She was wearing a smile that went across her face, and you could tell that she definitely had purple makeup everywhere. EEk. That sent shivers down my spine. And she's supposed to be forty yrs old?!?  
  
"KAGOME!?!? Ah! I knew that someone was missing! How could I forget my favorite neice?!?" she screamed as she hopped towards me and gave me a really tight hug.  
  
"Oh hi Auntie Nazuna..." I said, panting heavily as I escaped from the death grip.  
  
'This is going to be Hell hole of a year..' I thought.  
  
"Soo...Kagome, you came here from Japan right??" my hyper aunt began.  
  
"Yes Auntie.W-Why?" I was afraid to ask but curiosity got the better of me.  
  
"You must be pretty lonely now..."  
  
"Wha?!??!"  
  
"I mean by leaving your boyfriend back at home...how sad.You do have one...Dont you?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
'Oh yes...there's the similarities between sisters...she talks AND thinks like mom.ugh.' I began to twitch.  
  
"Oh that's right...hm..you must not want to talk about your loss.Oh well." Nazuna sighed and led my family to the airport's parking lot.  
  
We followed her as she unlocked a pink minivan with a daisy design traced along the bottom of the car. We all got in. Grandpa had the luxury to sit with Nazuna in the front, while I sat in the middle of the back seat with mom and Souta by my side. .Oh joy.  
  
"Hey Everyone! I gots an idea!"Souta started.  
  
"Oh no please don't say what I think you're going to say" I begged.  
  
"Let's sing.."  
  
"Please don't torture me Souta.."  
  
"..The NEVERENDING SONG!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Great idea Souta!Lets start singing!"  
  
"No Auntie!Not you too!THE TERROR!!!?!"  
  
'Another CCBAPDF moment' thought Mrs. Higurashi.*sighs*  
  
~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~  
  
And so, the minivan rolled up and down the roads for about 30 minutes before they finally got to a stop. Everyone except Kagome got out of the vehicle. She was still in the position that she was in the past half hour- curled up into a tiny ball, hugging herself with one hand while she was sucking her thumb on the other. She also had a tissue in each ear to try and keep the racket Souta was making out of her head but failed so now she was in her little trance.  
  
"It's a song that never ends.Cuz it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing and not knowing what it was. But they'll continue singing. It's forever just because. It's a song-"Kagome sung to herself quietly but stopped when the van's door opened. She smiled a scary smile and slowly turned her head to see who it was that opened it. Soon she found herself staring to a girl dressed in a plain white t-shirt and baggy red jeans.  
  
"Hi cousin! Welcome to--"the girl was smiling at her but then she saw Kagome's look of terror and suddenly got affraid."Canada?!?"she continued but thought,'this girl has defenitely lost it.'  
  
Kagome's cousin smiled nervously while staring at her creepy face but then Souta broke the silence. "Don't worry about Kagome...we're putting her in a mental institute soon."he said dryly.  
  
Kagome's face went from scary to fuming-smoke angry as she glared daggers at Souta who was behind her.  
  
Then she went to her normal self as she chased her brother all over the lawn in front of the huge house that belonged to their relatives. Finally she caught up to Souta, pounded him, and sat on his back while he moaned for her to get off. Kagome started to relax and had put on a victorious smile on her face when the girl that were supposedly be her cousin appeared right in front and held out a hand.  
  
"Hi! You must be Kagome, I'm Kikyo!" the raven haired girl said as she helped Kagome up. Kagome had tried to smile but was shocked at what she saw. It was like looking at her reflection. Kikyo and Kagome had the same chestnut colored eyes, same raven long hair,same height, same soft peach-coloured skin, and they almost had the same face features except that Kikyo had a rather cold expression in her face.   
  
'She must be my twin separated from birth or something...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Don't worry about your brother, I feel like killing my sister sometimes too..." Kikyo said with a smirk.  
  
'Wow...she talks like me too.' Kagome said, still wondering about the twin thing.  
  
"Oh stop pretending to be nice, Kikyo...be the bitch that you are," said a voice behind her. There stood a girl that was about Souta's age.  
  
"Kanna! You shut up or I'll tell mom that you swore!" shouted a peeved Kikyo.  
  
"Why? You afraid of me warning Kagome with the truth?" Kanna replied calmly.  
  
"ARGH! You always piss me off little child!C'mon Kagome, let's go in my room!"   
  
"Allr--" Kagome answered but stopped when Kikyo grabbed her wrist and stormed off inside the house.  
  
-inside the house-  
  
Kikyo dragged Kagome got to a couple of turns, went up the stairs and led her inside a dark room. Kikyo searched the walls for the light switch but instead tripped over something. "AARGHHH!Stupid light switches!!!?!" she screamed. Kagome just watched all this in the dim light coming from the long hallway. 'She really does act like me. She IS my twin!' she thought as she reached out to feel the walls and felt the light switch. ~!flick!~ The room brightened up a lot and Kagome saw a really pissed Kikyo on the floor with a black panther stuffy near her feet.  
  
"Smartass..." Kikyo said rather annoyed by Kagome's presence. But when Kagome giggled at the sight of Kikyo, she felt a vein pop in her, oh so perfect skin and she snapped at her.   
  
"Look you wench! Shut up and stay in my room! Or I'll get some hot peppers and stuff them down your throat! I don't even know why you bother to come here in Canada! Ugh! My family already have enough troubles as it is and we definitely don't need some stupid newcomers living right next to us!ARH!?!" Kikyo shouted in one breath, glaring daggers at the now horrified Kagome.   
  
Kagome's eye twitched and she sighed, 'Nope...she's not like me at all. More like an evil replica...ugh.' "Bitch..." she continued but found herself mentioning her thoughts aloud.  
  
Kikyo, pretending not to hear the last comment, swung the door behind her back leaving a wandering Kagome in the room alone.  
  
'Finally she's gone!Party!' she thought sarcastically.  
  
Kagome's eyes looked through Kikyo's room. 'A goth I see,' She noticed that most of the posters on her walls were spiders, depressed people in black, vampires, and Marilyn Manson. The last one sent shivers down her spine. Her room was ALL black- black sheets, black drawers, black lamps, black carpet, and black everything until--she saw a little bit of pink under her bed. 'Hmph...I wonder what that is...' Kagome knelt and crawled to the side of her bed. A piece of paper that was pink. She reached out for it when the door opened and she just let the pinkness slip out of her mind.   
  
Standing out the door was Kanna. "Hi Kagome! Anywaze, dinner is ready and everyone else is downstairs...oh..I see..You already figured out about Kikyo" Kanna's voice suddenly drifted away at the thought of Kagome seeing Kikyo's dark side. Kagome nodded in response but then answered, " Don't worry Kanna, I'm sorta a little gothic but I'm mostly punkish/rockerish." She smiled and walked with Kanna downstairs.  
  
"That's not it, I mean I like Marilyn Manson myself but ya know..."Kanna's voice trailed off.  
  
Kagome just raised a brow, confused.  
  
"Oh I see. Ya haven't found out exactly...Well, she used to have this thing for pop and girly music and I think she still does. My sista is such a poser" Kanna giggled and soon Kagome joined her.  
  
Dinner went by fast. Only the moms were talking while Kagome and Souta were playing with their food-ceasar salad and broccoli.(A/N I dunno if ya guys do have that thur in Japan but let's pretend they dunno k?) They didn't know what it was then but Souta just sniffed it, tried a piece, and went to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
Kagome examined her food carefully, smelled it and ate it. She thought that she had to get used to the Canadian foods since she lives here now.  
  
Kikyo on the other hand was eating her food -oh so gracefully- (A/N *barfs on last sentence*) and sent the broccoli down her throat as if it was pizza.(A/N pizza..*drools*)  
  
~*~*~Kag's Thoughts~*~*~  
  
Hope she chokes on it, dies, suffers in Hell, and gets chased around by a purple dinosaur for eternity while she's in there. Yes. I'm allright. She's -Oh so- perfect with her -oh so- perfect Canadian ways and I hate her -Oh so- perfect guts. *gags; not on food but with looking at Kikyo*  
  
+.+End of Chappie+.+  
  
Justine: Anywayz ma sis started this chappie but I ended finishing it cuz she had loads of homework (k so I do too... die) so ya. I know that mostly all the characters are all OOC but it's called a fanfic right?!? Everyone except Kikyo that is...she's still a bitch. Sorry for all you Kikyo lovers out thur. There's going to be Kikyo hating in this ficcie! I'm thinking of Kikyo bashing too ^-^  
  
-Comin Soon-  
  
The beginning of skool. 


	3. Sweet Sundae

Butterscotch: My caretakers are not able to come right now so I will write this chapter and it will be evil just like me!!Mwahahaha!!(Okay so this is Justine's friend, Sarah typing for ma best bud...she can't type but she did this in skool 2day so ya!)   
  
Justine's note that she handed me to say- Thankies to all reviewers especially EvilBunnies1! So this chapter I wrote in while I was supposed to be doing project. Newayz, I dedicate this to all the reviewers that wrote! O and thankies Sarah for typin it out..I do hope u type it out.  
  
Sarah: I did write it! He he ^.^ No probs too! Newayz here's the fic-  
  
+!High Skool Nitemares!+  
  
.Sweet Sundae.  
  
The Takahashi's (Kikyo's family) had bought a house across the street for the Higurashi's to live in. They also had the rooms set up so that all the Higurashi's needed to do was unpack their belongings.  
  
After dinner, Kagome's family went on over to their new home. It looked exactly like every home on their neighborhood except without decorations.   
  
'This is going to be a looong year to get used to,' Kagome thought as she sighed and entered the house.  
  
The hallways were bare and she looked for her room upstairs. At the top level, there were five doors-One for the bathroom, and four bedrooms, one for each family member. Kagome tried the nearest door to her left and found herself staring into a room filled with everything about sports-wallpaper with hockey pucks and footballs, carpet with soccerballs, and baseball player posters. 'Must be Souta's room and he hates sports...if this is his room, then what would mine look like'Kagome stepped out trying the next room. But before she could open the door, Nazuna popped her head out of a door in the other side of the hall and shouted, "OH Kagome deary! Kikyo and I decorated your room so that it would your favourite color!"   
  
'Favorite color?!? Oh goody...' Kagome thought sarcastically, almost afraid to go to her but did anyways. She walked to Nazuna and peered into a room. .PURPLE with PINK flowers. "Eek!" Kagome squealed. 'I'm suppossed to live in this room coloured like the dinosaur I despise!?! .Can't breath.'her mind screamed but all she could do was squeal again.  
  
"You must be loving me right? Every girl LOVES the color purple so I thought you would like it ^.^"   
  
"Eek!I mean..uh..ya I l-love it.um."Kagome found her voice."As much as I love that stupid bitch of yours as a daughter-which is no love at all..." she muffled so low that nobody would hear it.  
  
Bedtime came and it was not an event that Kagome was looking forward to. She and Souta had been avoiding their own rooms. "Souta...I'm afraid of my room..."Kagome told her brother. "What?!? You're room's the coolest! Hey...you want to switch rooms for now?" Kagome heart filled with happiness when Souta had said that and she nodded so fast that her head might have popped. And so, the siblings survived the night and Sunday went by quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's Sunday night right now and I'm lying here at my bro's room. We're planning on making this switching rooms a permanent thing even though the bed is slightly smaller than the usual bed I would have.Feh.Oh well. It's much better than spending each day in the purple-flowery-pink room. Eek. I guess I should be nicer to Souta now that he saved my life from all the nightmares I could have gotten...Nah, I can still bother him all I want. I'm evil...hehehe*-*. Anyways here's what I have done today---  
  
Gets woken up by stupid vacuum cleaner. Chases Souta down to kitchen and attemps to kill him. Attempt to kill brother fails because of mom. Eats brunch. Tears down all sports posters. Puts posters of Evanescence, Good Charlotte, Sum 41, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Three Days Grace. Explores outside riding skateboard. Crosses street. Almost gets run over by car. Swears at stupid driving instructor. Goes to school. Gets schedule for classes. Rain comes. Gets soaked. Goes back home before supper. Gets bothered by Souta. Attemps to kill Souta again. Attempt to kill brother almost succeeded but failed because of Grandpa. Sighs. Eats dinner. Gets clothes and bag ready for school. Unexpected guest rings doorbell. Mumbles because it was evil twin cousin.  
  
~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
"Look Kagome, I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. It was all Kanna's fault that I got mad. So ya.I came here to see if ya wanna do something or sumthin..."  
  
"Oh hi Kikyo. It's alright, I feel the same wit ma bro. Here, come in and let's go to my room where we can do something."  
  
-at room-  
  
"So Kagome, I see you like rock music."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"So..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I brought sparkly black nail polish...want some on your nails?"  
  
"Sparkly!?!?!?"  
  
"You don't like sparkly black nail polishes?!"  
  
"I like black, but not with sparkles."  
  
"OIC, but if I paint your nails, you can do something to me."   
  
"Allright..."*evil smile*  
  
"ARGH!! My perfect skin! You put Simple Plan Rocks on it in graffiti!"  
  
"So you said something! Don't you like them?!..at least it wasn't Britney Spears!"  
  
"Hehe...*scratches back of head*.Ya at least it's not stupid Britney Spears...Kay, I paint your nails now.."  
  
*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~  
  
It's amazing how I always get flashbacks in my diary entries. Hmph. Feh. Anywayz, it's school tomorrow so I gotta gets some shut eye. Night night.  
  
-Kagome^.^ Sun.Sept.30  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome placed her diary under her pillows and drifted off to sleep under her covers, dreaming about the awaiting adventures in High School.  
  
+.+End of Chappie+.+  
  
Sarah: Neways, that was Justine's work and hope ya like it cuz I did ^_^ 


	4. First Day's Daze

Daphne: Sorry for de really long wait for an update. Everyone wuz so busy wit their works and all. I still sorta am busy, but I gots a hold of de computer for only some time ^_^ Newayz ya.O and I named Kikyo's family the Takahashi's! It's only fair for Rumiko Takahashi, the genius that created Inuyasha, to have a part in our story! ^.^ enuff of ma blabbing- here's de story!  
  
Thanx to reviewers! Dun worry fluff will be here in ma story but not in a couple of chappies..for gooshness sake, Kag and Inu didn't even meet yet- But soon will!Very soon! Mwauaahahaha!  
  
~  
  
+!High Skool Nitemares!+  
  
.First Day's Daze.  
  
It was a peaceful early Monday morning- the sky was blue, fluffy clouds were floating up high, and the birds were singing out a sweet melody. Until...  
  
"BRGHZZBRZHSHHHHSAZHHHHHHSSHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Birds fly away from trees*  
  
"AARGH!!! STUPID ALARM!"  
  
*Sound of glass shattering*  
  
Kagome,unlike a normal person, had put on her alarm clock last night in between radio stations so that all you could hear was static noises. She also had it in maximum volume and in result, the digital clock ended up on the yard with some glass near it. Kagome decided to snuggle back into her warm black comforters in attempt to get back to her sleep. Unfortunately, today was not her day.   
  
A couple of minutes later, a knock came from the door. Then came another knock...and then another.   
  
"Kagome wake up," said a calm Mrs. Higurashi as she knocked again.   
  
Kagome groaned.   
  
"Kagome, you're going to be late," Mrs. Higurashi warned as she knocked a little bit louder. Her patience was growing thin and she suddenly snapped.   
  
"KAGOME YOU STUBBORN DAUGHTER OF MINE! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!AND YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THROWING THE CLOCK OUT OF THE WINDOW!" (A/N Family resemblance -_-)  
  
After hearing this, Kagome moaned and jolted from her bed, still strangled in her sheets. She tried to stand up with the comforters wrapped around her body, but tripped by her clumsiness and hit her head on the desk where the alarm clock's home used to be. Bad enough for her that she got a lump on the back of her skull, but there just had to be a glass of water on the edge of the desk that fell on her face.  
  
"AH! Cold!!!" Kagome finally entangled herself and sat up with her back against the desk. She wiped her soaked face with her vampire imprinted PJ's and then glimpsed at the watch on her left wrist.   
  
"Oh kuso! It's already 8:00! I only have 20 minutes to get to school! I just can't be late for my first day!" she yelled as she stood and looked in the closet for the outfit she prepared last night. She quickly got dressed in a pair of black Dickies (type of skater pants), a red hoodie that had a broken black heart and said "Who's next?" underneath the picture, and a matching black/red cap to go along with her attire.   
  
She then opened the door finding her impatient mom handing her a lunchbag and a papertowel with two pieces of bread squished together with some yellow substance.   
  
"Eek...um..I mean um thanks for break fast mom.Er." Kagome smiled nervously, accepting the stuff in her hands. 'She really thinks I want to eat this um...thing? So much for a strong breakfast.feh.'   
  
"Save it. I know it's not much but it's very healthy for you. It's actually honey and peanut butter mixed with some mustard. I read in this magazine once that peanut butter is a good source for a high fiber diet. Oh wait, I think that it's cereal that is good. No hold on, It's Oat meal--" her mom started but Kagome took advantage of the time and had snuck into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and apply eyeliner and mascara on in two minutes flat.   
  
She tip-toed back to where her mom was and she sweatdropped to find that she was still arguing with herself about the perfect breakfast in her hallway, not noticing that she was gone for some time.  
  
"I got it! Pickles and ketchup is the best combo for breakfast!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed hapily. "Hold on right here dear, I'm going to change your breakfast to ketchup-dipped pickles for your first day of high school! Too bad Souta only ate the sandwich..." she twirled off downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped again but ignored her mother's demands and took her skateboard under her bed to go to school. She raced down the stairs to the kitchen and told her mom that she was going to be late and she couldn't wait for her to finish the so-called 'healthy breakfast'.   
  
"Alright Kagome, your bag's at the front door with your Vans (type of skater shoes) Have a fun day at school! Remember to change your underwear at gym time!"  
  
Kagome almost tripped on her mother's last comment, but regained posture as she slipped onto her black shoes and stuffed her lunchbag in her black backpack. (A/N so what if everything is black?!? She likes black in the story.I like black in real life..red's nice too!)  
  
**********  
  
Kagome glimpsed at her wristwatch and saw that she only had ten minutes to get to school left. She rode faster on her skateboard not realizing that it was a yellow on the stoplight and people couldn't cross anymore. She was right at the middle of the street when a blue car almost ran over her. It looked like the car that almost ran over her yesterday.  
  
'Just my luck...'she thought sarcastically as she started another fight with the driving school instructor.  
  
"You over populated street punks! Get your ass off the road NOW!" said the same man that Kagome had an arguement yesterday.  
  
"Look you mofo! This street punk is trying to get their ass to school! Got it buddy?! And plus I am not the one that doesn't know how to drive a frickin car!" Kagome shouted furiously.   
  
The dark brown haired man said a couple more incoherent words to Kagome but all he got back was a middle finger from the stressed skater. He felt his blood boil but decided to calm down since Kagome rode further away from him.  
  
**********  
  
"Stupid asshole.Friggin bastard. Piece of crap." Kagome made a chant dedicated to the man on the car. (A rather not nice chant, but still something right?!? O_o) She continued saying those three -erm- sentences to calm herself until she got to her own school.  
  
She came to a stop where she was at the sidewalk that lead to the school's entrance. Kagome examined the schoolyard and saw that it was much more beautiful than the time she had seen it yesterday when it was raining.   
  
Before her stood a large brick building surrounded with rosebushes and green damp grass. It was a three storey building with some stained glass windows on different levels. Maple trees with autumn foliage covered the east side, and a fenced field was on the other side.   
  
Kagome carried her board and walked on the stone sidewalk covered with the students' graffiti.   
  
'Strange, yet cool...' she sighed as she took more steps towards the arched doorway.   
  
Kagome reached to open the door until someone beat her to it.  
  
+.+End of Chappie+.+  
  
Anywayz, here's de chappie. How'dya like it? O well- tell me watcha think by reviewing and pleez no flames.  
  
I dunno. Today, I dun feel so hyper...feh. Probably cuz of all projects. I may not be able to update for another week or so unless I get a lot of reviews that tell me to update, then I will try my best to get computer access. Newayz, here's wat's coming soon-  
  
-Coming soon-  
  
Kagome meets Inuyasha! hehe um. O and she meets others too (Sango, Kaede, Miroku, etc.)   
  
Who is the dark haired man huh? U have to find out! mwauahahaha! *coughs* 


	5. Stupid Daydreemz

Justine- Oh in Kagome's high school, they don't have uniforms- some schools don't have uniforms so ya. Newayz here's another chappie+++++Please review after n no flamez plz ^_^  
  
~  
  
+!High Skool Nitemares!+  
  
.Stupid Daydreemz.  
  
Kagome reached to open the door until someone beat her to it.  
  
A girl zoomed past Kagome, grabbed the steel handle, swung the door, and ran inside in a hurry. "Sorry!" the teenager managed to shout at Kagome as she just stood there, one arm still reaching out for the door, dumbfounded at what just happened.  
  
'That was...um...unexpected. Last second, I was just about to go in, and then this pink and black blur passed by. Okay..um whatever. I wonder what she could be in a hurry for?!' Kagome thought.Her question was answered by the loud ring of the school's warning bell.   
  
"Oh well. At least I'm not late and I have five more minutes to find some people to show me to class," she mumbled and dragged her skateboard as she walked down the long hallway.  
  
Kagome kept her head down, trying to avoid all the eyes that were following her. She kept her gaze on the floor until she heard a familiar voice chatting with some people about something.   
  
'Kikyo!' Kagome shot up when hearing her cousin's voice. She didn't like Kikyo that much- okay, so she didn't like her at all, but Kagome thought that Kikyo could show her around the school and stuff. So she ran to where the voice led to.  
  
"Kikyo! It's me Kag--" Kagome's voice trailed off as she saw Kikyo and a couple of other goths and punks glaring at her. Her cousin suddenly became fifty times colder than the few times she had seen her. Kikyo had worn a short black skirt with a spiked belt that hung loosely around her tiny waist, a tight t-shirt that had a picture of red eyes on the front, a pair of biker gloves that had no fingertips, and she had black fish netting all over. Kikyo also had powder on her face, making her look dead with the smudged heavy black make-up all over.   
  
Kikyo gave Kagome a go-away-and-pretend-not-to-know-me kind of look, but unfortunately for Kagome's shocked expression, Kag didn't budge out of her spot. So Kikyo did what she could do- grab Kagome tightly by the wrist and lead her to an empty part of the hallway. Then she spoke.  
  
"Look Kagome, I don't know what the hell you want, but leave me alone with my friends and pretend that you don't know me at all." Kikyo demanded harshly, then marched back to her odd group of friends, leaving Kagome wondering in the hallway.  
  
"Stupid wench. She could have at least told me where my homeroom was," Kagome mumbled to herself as she went back to her hallway floor gazing.   
  
"Great. I'm lost. Oh well...I have to go to room fourteen. There's room seven and room eight next to it. Maybe if I walk a little further---" she said as she picked up her pace, but stopped when someone bumped into her.  
  
A young man accidentaly bumped hard into Kagome, that her open bag spilled some of her stuff onto the floor. Her school supplies weren't the only ones that fell, Kagome herself also fell on her bottom.   
  
"Stupid gravity!" she said losing her temper as she stuffed her writing utensils back. She still kept her gaze onto the floor not remembering that she had bumped onto someone three seconds ago.  
  
The man on the other hand, stood on his spot, and was eyeing her curiously. 'She looks familiar...'he thought as he looked at her but decided to help the poor teen.   
  
"I'm sorry I bumped into you... Do I know you from anywhere?!?" he said as he handed her a notebook. Kagome quickly grabbed it from him, still looking at the ground.   
  
"Thanks. And no, I don't know you because I'm new. I don't know anyone here" she said simply as she put the last of the items and zipped up the zipper. 'I don't know anyone except a slutty bitch of a cousin who won't help' she finished off the rest of her sentence in her thoughts.   
  
She was going to get upfrom the cold floor when a clawed hand reached out for her. She got up by herself refusing to take his hand.   
  
'Stupid jerk. He should watch where he's going,' she thought dryly as she dusted her clothing.   
  
The man frowned but started, "Look, I said I'm sorry. So..um. I'm Inuyasha."   
  
'And I thought the name Souta was bad...' Kagome chuckled while fixing her cap.  
  
Kagome started to lift her head up to see this Inuyasha person.   
  
First she saw his shoes. 'Wow nice Sugi's.Black and red too.'  
  
Then she looked at his baggy black jeans. 'Kewl pants...I like the big pockets on the side'  
  
She continued to look from down to up on his outfit and noticed that he was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Sk8 or die' on it. You could shape out the muscles on his chest and his abs. 'Holy, muscular'  
  
"I'm Kago-" Kagome had finally found her voice but lost it once again as she fixed her stare onto his face.  
  
He had golden eyes, tan coloured skin, long silver hair that came down to his waist, and he had a grin plastered on his face where you could see his fangs?!? That didn't matter for Kagome because she thought that he was cute...okay, maybe hot. Therefore, she got lost in one of her stupid daydreamz---  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kag's stupid daydream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted happily as she got onto her smiley face skateboard.  
  
"Oh Kagome!" Inuyasha said and smiled as he hopped onto his own skateboard on the other side of the sidewalk.  
  
It was early in the morning and they were at a sidewalk near the sea. The water on the ocean sparkled, but not as much as how Kagome's dark brown orbs twinkled at the sight before her a mile away. The ocean breeze was blowing at him, making his gorgeous silver hair sway back and forth. The sun rose and Inuyasha's figure was half lightened and the other was shadowed when he began to push his skateboard towards where Kagome was.   
  
"Oh Kagome!" he said once again.  
  
And as if on cue, Kagome did the same thing as to skateboarding to Inuyasha and shouting his name, "Oh Inuyasha!"   
  
*Weird Mozart romantic music plays out of nowhere*  
  
They skated faster and they came closer to each other.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped from her board when they were only a feet away from each other.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped and he stretched out his hands waiting for her.  
  
Time seemed to stop and it was like there were sparkly things being thrown to them as Kagome flew into open Inuyasha's arms. They both laughed and hugged each other.  
  
Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's warmth. "Kagome," he whispered.   
  
"Kagome." He said a little louder this time.  
  
Then...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*RIIINNNNGGGG!!*  
  
Kagome finally snapped out of her trance and she realized what just happened. She mentally kicked her head for that. 'He must think that I'm such a nutcase...o wait...I am.' she let out a sigh and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there anymore...nobody was there anymore. Then it clicked in her mind.  
  
"Kuso! I gotta go to class!" she shouted and ran in the empty hallway.  
  
+.+End of Chappie+.+  
  
Justine: Newayz, how'd ya guys like it?!? PLz review! I need some reviews if I wanna continue this fic. Oh and all the clothing in this fic is mostly skater and they're skater brands like their shoes, pants, and all, so ya. I have every one of Kag's outfits ^_^ *dances with headless snowman stuffy* I'm alright -.-  
  
-Coming Soon-  
  
Kag goes to her homeroom and whacks herself in the head.literally.with a text book.  
  
Who's her teacher? Who's gunna be her first friend(s) in the school? Am I such a nutcase???--okay so I am...need to go to mental institute o_O 


	6. Pirates And Lost Brain Cells

Daphne: So..um. Here's another chappie. Plz Plz PLZ review! No flames tho. Oh and in Kag's high skool, they dun have lockers..I noe it suks...my sista's friend's skool doesn't have some either. Even ask justine urself! *sneaks into justine's room*  
  
Justine: GO AWAY! I HAVE MY EXAMS TO STUDY FOR!!!DIE! *throws heavy textbooks at daphne* OH WAIT! I NEED THOSE!  
  
Daphne: Ack! U hit me on ma head! U never getting books now! *runs away with all her books* MwaHAHAHAahaha!!!  
  
Justine: Stupid -beep- !!!!!  
  
~  
  
+!High Skool Nitemares!+  
  
.Pirates And Lost Brain Cells.  
  
Kagome ran down the endless halls but finally got to a stop in front of a door.   
  
'Kami, this is it...my homeroom,' she thought to herself as she straightened up and fixed her black/red cap. Kagome reached for the steel knob, twisted it, and went inside.  
  
"Aye, Mr. Kuroyuki, ye finally decided to--" an old woman's voice started but she stopped once she saw Kagome enter. "My mistake child. They call me Lady Kaede. Ye must be the new student, Kagome Higurashi?"   
  
Kagome's eye twitched as she examined the old woman before her. She was wearing red sweatpants, a red and white striped polo shirt, and she had a black patch on the left eye.   
  
Kagome heard many stories about pirates when she was young; and judging from how Lady Kaede dressed and how she spoke in a weird tone, Kagome thought that she was indeed a pirate. But to be sure she asked, "Are you some kind of pirate or sumthin?!?!"  
  
The whole class burst out in laughter.  
  
The old lady's face went from smiling brightly-to slightly annoyed. A vein popped on her wrinkly head and started twitching. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to the front of the class. "Introduce yerself me child" she said as calmly as she could.  
  
Kagome now stood in front of the whole class. She dropped her head so nobod could see her face that much. She didn't want anyone to see her. Kagome felt nervous and started fidgetting for quite some time, but stopped when Lady Kaede spoke. "You can speak anytime my child. While I'm still alive please."  
  
The whole class burst out laughing again with Lady Kaede's last comment.  
  
Kagome herself couldn't help to let out a small chuckle. 'Honestly, it's not nice to laugh at an old lady- an old lady that looks like she would be dead in just a couple of hours,' she chuckled again. After the class settled, she started. "I'm Kagome Higurashi--"   
  
"Okay, okay. Enough introductions. Find yerself a seat me child," Lady Kaede pushed her from the spot to the desks.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped.'Some intro...' she sighed and searched for a seat.  
  
The class was put in groups of fours. Kagome didn't have that much of a choice because only three seats were empty- one near the teacher's desk, two at the far back. Of course, she didn't want to listen to any of Kaede's babbling, so she picked a seat at the back.   
  
She walked to the empty desk, still hiding her face from everyone who was staring at her.   
  
She finally stopped gazing on the floor when she emptied her bag and took out her pencil case and notebooks. Kagome didn't notice it from afar, but she just HAD to pick this group, for it just SO happened to have Kikyo in it.  
  
Kikyo glared daggers her while she adjusted uncomfortably on the seat diagonal from Kag's.   
  
Another girl sat across from Kagome, and beside Kikyo. Kagome noticed the punk. She just happened to be the pink and black blur she saw earlier this morning. The girl was wearing a pink hoodie that said 'LP Underground' on it, black baggy jeans, hot pink eyeshadow, spikey bracelets with matching spiky necklace, and her hair was done in a loose bun with strands of hairs sticking out.   
  
She looked at Kagome up and down, and up and down again, and she smiled. Kagome thought she was a wierdo for doing that, but was glad that she smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
Then Kagome got her attention to the girl sitting next to her. She was wearing all black and she was looking at Kagome strangely...like she had stars in her eyes (AN-just like when u see Inuyasha nakey..lol).  
  
'EW!!!A Lesbian!' Kagome instantly freaked when the goth stretched an arm for her.  
  
Her mind screeched in panic when the girl touched some of her hair. "Eek." was all Kag managed to say. Then in ten miliseconds flat, she took her bag and skateboard, and raced to the back of the classroom, where all the hooks and bags were.  
  
She hung up her backpack and set her board leaning against the wall. Kagome then walked slowly back to her desk, as to savor the last few seconds of being alone and not sitting beside a les.   
  
'No wonder there wasn't girl was sitting next to that goth lez(that's what she calls her)...eek..Why me?' she sighed and closed her eyes as she slumped on her seat.   
  
She heard the door open.  
  
"Aye Mr. Kuroyuki. About time ye showed up," Kaede said. (AN- Kuroyuki sounds lame, but I can't think of any last names right now...=_=)  
  
"feh." the voice said as if it was nothing much of a big deal.  
  
"Fine. Take your seat. Oh and by way, ye get detention for being late."  
  
"What?!?!What do you mean late, you old hag?!?! I was in the washroom! Can't a guy take a couple of minutes to piss?!"  
  
The whole class burst in laughter for the third time.  
  
Kagome giggled but covered her ears when she heard a screech on the floor. It was a chair being dragged from the group across from her own group. The guy that was late sat on the other empty desk in the back.   
  
And can you guess who that guy just so happened to be?   
  
It was the guy that Kagome just so happened to bump into--Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome blushed uncontrolably when he looked her way and smirked.   
  
'What's with this guy? Geez, he just needed to be -oh so- cute and just had to have bumped to me, and he just happened to smirk my direction now.' She turned her head the other way hoping that noone noticed the faint pinkness on her cheeks. Unfortunately, the punk girl that sat across from her had a sly smile as if she knew what was going on.  
  
'Hey it's that skater I saw today. We have the same homeroom. I wonder if we have the same classes together. Wait. Why AM I wondering if we DO have the same classes??!? It's not like I care or anythin.' Inuyasha huffed and focused his attention back to the teacher.  
  
"Okay, I feel nice today. So I'm not going to do ANY lessons with you guys for this morning, but I AM going to tell you what will happen in the second month of school-" Lady Kaede started. "First off, in Math--"  
  
Kagome paid attention to her talk until she said the word -Math-. From what Kagome thought, math was the most boring subject in the world, and she couldn't understand it. She could still see Lady Kaede's mouth moving, but all she could hear was 'blah, blah blah blah.' So she started to think about this morning~  
  
'He must think I'm some idiot. I'm not though--I'm just a mental case. But still. I made a really bad impression on him,' Kagome took a quick glance at Inuyasha.   
  
'I can just picture myself this morning.-- I bumped into him. He hands me a book. I take it. I was ignorant and rude to him. He offered me his hand and was nice to me. I was still ignorant and rude. I start to look up at him. I start to admire him. I have a daydream. God! Maybe I was drooling and he was just standing there. Maybe that's why he smirked at me in class? Maybe he thinks I'm abnormal? Why am I caring about him anyways???!? Eek! Stupid! Baka me! I'm such an idiot! Argh!--'   
  
*poke**poke*  
  
"Wha?" Kagome felt something poke her arm. It was the goth lez, and she was pointing at Kagome's hands. That's when reality hit Kagome. She was holding her book and she had been hitting herself in the head while she was thinking.   
  
"Lost more brain cells...crap," she thought aloud while she noticed nearby groups and her group members looking at her. She sunk low into her seat when she saw the the punk across from her giggle a bit. She looked over to Kikyo--just like expected, Kikyo didn't give a damn about Kagome's existence and was fixing her nails.   
  
"Stupid bitch." Kag mumbled under her breath. Her eyes then moved on over to the other groups. 'Crap,' Kagome saw the group across from theirs, and there he was-- Inuyasha was looking at her weirdly, mouth open, and twitching. Some other guys were also looking at her. Most of them had the same expression as Inuyasha, which caused Kagome to sink lower in her chair.   
  
+.+End of Chappie+.+  
  
Dahne: You likes?!? If u do, REVIEW! Please! newayz, I wanna fly! Whee! *jumps off two storey building* *flaps arms as quickly as she could* Uh oh--Me no fly! AH! *falls and dies*   
  
X_x Wow! It's amazing that I'm dead and I can still type!   
  
-Coming Soon-  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome finally have a decent talk together!   
  
Who's the punk girl that sits across from Kagome? Is Sesshy going to be in this story?-maybe-u never know- cuz I'm the author! Mwauauahahaha! Who's that goth lez? Is she going to make out with Kagome?--Ew! wrong! Never! Eek. 


	7. Happy Dances And Merfghzsch

Justine: It's official-I'm a lost cause! I failed my test! WAHHH!!! *cries and hurs herself to a ball in a nearby corner*  
  
Butterscotch: Mwahaha...At least I only have Daphne to deal with now. ...Where is she newayz?!?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Daphne:Wa?!? Where am I?!? *yawns* Am I dead?!? *sees sumthin blurry,red and silver* INUYASHA?!?!!  
  
Blurry Dude: Ya u wish! remember how u flew off the building? *daphne nods head* Well, u magically missed the ground by some sort of magic.  
  
Daphne-eyes wide open-: Really?!?!??!KEWL! *sees blurry figure clearer*  
  
Blurry Weird Dude: NOPE! NOW YOU'RE IN HELL! MWAHAHAHA!!! And I'm the devil that brought u here! *cackles even more*  
  
Daphne: *yawns* You're a terrible liar, you know that.  
  
Devil: How DARE you speak to the devil like that! Newayz...um.. y don't u believe me?!?  
  
Daphne: If I AM in hell, then I would have already seen Kikyo here somewhere...  
  
Devil:*sweatdrop*  
  
Disclaimer~ Devil: Daphne and Justine do not own anything! But I do own Daphne's life now! MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough*  
  
Daphne: will u shut the f%& up already? I know you're not the devil!  
  
~  
  
+!High Skool Nitemare!+  
  
.Happy Dances and Merfghzsch.  
  
'Man, do I feel stupid...and sleepy,' Kagome let out a heavy sigh as the teacher blabbed on and on.   
  
Then after what seemed to be forever of total boredom, the bell rang loudly.  
  
"YES!!THE TORTURE IS OVER!" she screamed happily. Without thinking, Kagome stood from her seat, yawned loudly, and stretched her arms out.  
  
*cough*   
  
*cricket chirps*   
  
*cough*   
  
Kagome suddenly noticed what she had done and sat back into her chair. Everyone was staring at her. She couldn't help but cover her face with her hands from embarassment. 'Great...now everyone will definitely think that I'm a dimented freak.'  
  
All eyes were still on her until Lady Kaede broke the silence.  
  
"Anyways...before I was RUDELY interrupted," she gave Kagome an icy glare when she said the word RUDELY, "I wanted to let you all know that the upcoming event for October will be Halloween. In a week or so from now, a commitee will be needed to plan the stuff for the occasion. That is all and NOW you can leave."  
  
The students started to scramble around. Kagome felt weak and just grabbed her schedule.  
  
'Eek. I have History next,' she sighed and got up from her seat.  
  
She followed everyone out the door after she grabbed an empty notebook and a pen.  
  
"Hm...I have to go to room 79578," Kagome said in a low voice, "Wait. 79578! WTF?!?!?!?Where's that?!?!" So much for low voice. She yelled aloud and everyone at the hallway stopped their conversations to look at her.   
  
'Eek...Kami...why me?' she smacked herself literally on the face, only to have the staring people raise a brow at her. She hugged her notebook to a deathly grip, and dropped her head low so her face could be shielded by her ebony locks.   
  
Then a voice could be heard behind Kagome.   
  
"What are you people looking at!?Why don't you go eat cake!" the female behind her scoffed as a threat more than asking a question. "I like cake," a person said, then everyone went back minding their own business.   
  
Kagome turned around to find the punk girl that sat across from her in homeroom.  
  
"Merfghzsch.." was all Kagome could say.   
  
'Someone actually stood up for me. and all I could say was merfghzsch?!?' she mentally kicked her head.  
  
"Well merfergaschmzchblah to you too! Um...whatever that means," the punk smiled. "But normally I say 'Hello' or 'Hi' at first meetings."  
  
Kagome finally found the ability to speak again and said, "Oh um..hi?"  
  
"Ya, hi! My name's Sango Hiraikotsu."  
  
"I'm Kagome-"  
  
"Ya, Kagome Higurashi, I heard. Newayz, I also heard that you're on your way to History too?"  
  
Kag nodded her head.  
  
"Great! Let me see your schedule...O yay! We have every class save for Science!" Sango said happily as she did a little happy dance after seeing Kag's schedule.  
  
"C'mon! You can do a happy dance too! Just wiggle your butt, clap your hands, then stomp your feet!"   
  
Kagome now stood there, trying to put a real smile on, but couldn't stop the corner of her mouth twitching. "Uh...no thanks. Not really that much of a dancer," she said quickly, trying to think up of an excuse to get out of the hallway.  
  
"Um...maybe you can do the dance later. I think we should go to History before we're late."  
  
Sango suddenly stopped and got out of her own world.   
  
"Okay!" she said in an all cheery voice.  
  
And so, both girls trotted down the hall, talking about their favorite bands, interests, and all.   
  
Kagome was quite happy that they had mostly all things in common. 'She's very nice. I think this year isn't going to be so bad after all.' she thought while she trailed Sango to the second level of the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
History passed by quickly and so did Geography. Sango and Kagome managed to sit beside each other for both classes.  
  
Then came lunch. Lunch was the subject (AN-I consider it as a subject okay!) that was the most interesting.  
  
"Sango, I'm going to go back to our homeroom to get my bag alright?" Kagome told Sango as they left together for the cafeteria.  
  
"Kk. I'll be at a table in the caf or I'll be lining up. Either one, I'll be thur. ...You sure you won't get lost?" Sango asked before turning a corner.  
  
"I'm not THAT dunce!" she shouted after her. But did Kagome not know that her statement would soon be proved wrong.  
  
**  
  
The trip to Kag's homeroom was successful. She didn't show any ways of losing direction. She also was lucky that the teacher hadn't locked the door for the classroom. Kagome walked to the back of the room to get her backpack. She bent over for her skateboard that accidentally fell on the floor until she heard a noise. Kagome gasped but relaxed when it wasn't the teacher. Though as glad as she was, her nerves still got her when she saw who it was that was entering the classroom.  
  
It was Inuyasha. (AN-that was sooo obvious o_O)  
  
'Why must God do this to me?!?' her thoughts whined in her head.  
  
"Hey," he said bluntly.  
  
"Merfghzsch." 'WHATS WRONG WITH MY MOUTH?KAMI!?!' she mentally kicked her head several times for that.  
  
Inuyasha just walked over to the hooks probably to get some stuff out his bag. Then he looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes.   
  
Then after a long moment of silence...he spoke.  
  
"Are you mental or something?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well...are you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"NO! I'm not mental! I probably am a little bit clutzy, but I am NOT mental!!" Kagome shouted as he covered his ears.  
  
"God woman! You don't need to shout!"  
  
"Well, if SOMEONE didn't think that I was mental, which I'm NOT, then I wouldn't have shouted!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Hmph. Can you just stop shouting?!?!"  
  
"I AM NOT SHOUTING!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!" Kagome breathed in and out of frustration.  
  
"Then what do you call what you're doing? Whispering?" he raised a brow.  
  
"..." Kag opened her mouth but the words just slipped away.  
  
"Anyways, I just came to get some things." Inuyasha glanced at the girl beside him and saw that she was holding her skateboard, "Sweet board...you a skater?"  
  
"Noooo Einstein, I'm a friggin prep! Can't you tell by the way I dress with all this blackness and redness and bagginess?!?!" she said.  
  
"K watever...at least your not a goth poser..." he muffled under his breath while opening a blue bag with pink flowers on it. He zipped open a zipper and took out a barbie lunchbag.  
  
"Heh. Nice bags dude," Kagome said, laughing a little then stopped, "Whatd'ya mean by goth poser?"   
  
"The bags are not mine! My uh--brother's friend's sister's friend's cousin left it at my house when they visited my place this weekend, and I took it by mistake when I came to school today," he scratched the back of his head, "Oh and I meant that 'goth' freak, Kikyo." He shuddered at the mention of Kikyo's name.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo?!" Kagome stuttered while she went to her desk to get some textbooks.   
  
"Ya...I mean she's such a loser. She thinks she's such a total goth with all the evil creepy dark stuff. But last year at my friend's party, the guys tried to lock her in a small closet with no lights, and she was screaming and banging on the door," Inuyasha chuckled to himself.   
  
"One guy sacrificed a mouse we found in my friend's house, and we let it go through the little hole to go to Kikyo." Inuyasha now had a very dark-evil-smiling look on his face then continued, "The next moment, we heard her shout that a closet monster's hand was going up her leg. We partied on, while she stayed there until the next morning where we found her curled up in a tiny ball. Then before she waked up, we kicked her to see if she was alive or not---" he stopped, then he called Kagome.   
  
"Are you going to bring out everything in your desk?!?" he asked while his eyes twitched a little.  
  
Kagome stopped staring at him and noticed that she was packing up everything in her desk that was now empty. Kagome blushed from embarassment then quickly recovered, "Ya..um. I need these stuff..uh?" she scratched the back of her head while kicking her head mentally a million times.  
  
"Whatever...c'mon I'm going to the caf. Do you know how to get there?" he asked.  
  
'Crap,' Kag's mind suddenly went blank. She just stared into the open space trying to think of her way to the cafeteria. She forgot where to go. But lucky for her, Inuyasha knew that she forgot.  
  
"I knew you'd forget. Let's go already. We only have half an hour to eat left."  
  
With him leaving the room, Kagome tried to take in everything that just happened while running to catch up to Inuyasha.  
  
"So...um ya. You don't like Kikyo??" she asked, dragging her heavy bag filled with all the textbooks she got from her desk.  
  
"Who does?" he shot her a deadpan look. She shrugged and kept walking while the buckle on her bag was clicking against the floor.  
  
"She thinks she's a goth when she applies black sparkly nail polish in class??!?" he looked at Kagome while she shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"Ya...stupid sparkly nail polishes..heh" she shoved one hand into her pocket.  
  
"Don't worry. I saw that you painted your nails the exact same colour...it's alright for you, but not for her. I mean, now she's putting Simple Plan on her skin! She's ruined Simple Plan's name by putting it on her! Argh!"  
  
"Why you like Simple Plan?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"Of course! They're the best! Oh wait...compared to New Found Glory and Blink 182, they're the best!" he said while holding up a rock sign high in the air. Kagome just sweatdropped.  
  
"No way! I love NFG, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Blink 182, Sum 41, OK Go, and the list goes on dude!" she said, smiling warmly at him.   
  
'Wow...she likes the same things that I do. Wait...why do I care?!?!But just the way she smiles so nice....The hell?' he thought as he looked down the straight hall leading to the caf.  
  
If there wasn't Kagome's dragging, the hallway would be soundless.  
  
"*cough* Anyways I saw you talking to Kikyo this morning," Inuyasha said, trying to break the silence, "Are you guys related or anything?"   
  
"Oh-hum NO! EW! That bitch and me related?!?! WTF?! How could you think of that?" she tried to cover the nervousness in her voice the best as she could.  
  
"Don't be so fussy about it then. Whatever." he snorted.  
  
".Feh." she snorted back.   
  
Then the clicking of the bag was the only sound to be heard again. But the next movement had suprised Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed her bag and swung it on one shoulder, while he still held on his brother's friend's sister's friend's cousin's backpack.   
  
"Wha--what are you doing?!?" Kagome forced the words to go out.  
  
"You looked like you were about to drop it any minute."  
  
"You saying I'm weak?!" she huffed.  
  
"Maybe." he said in an unpredictable voice.  
  
"WELL, I'm NOT! So you can give me back my stuff now." she said as calmly as she could.  
  
"What if you just take this other bag instead then." he stated more than asked, while handing her the blue pink-flowered bag.  
  
She accepted it, but she felt as if she was about to drop it.  
  
"WELL GEEZ...THANKS! For giving me the exact same weight of bags!" she tried to carry it but dropped the bag in the proccess, "What do you have in here that's so heavy anyways?!?"  
  
"It's my rollerblades. I came to school with them on together with my knee/elbow/wrist pads. Mom forced me to wear gear even tho I'm a pro."  
  
"Really?" she asked after her mouth shaped an 'O'. "Kewl...do you know any skater parks I can go to anywhere?"  
  
"Sure. Maybe I can take you there sometime," he smiled, winked at her, took the bag in her hands, and ran off to the cafeteria, while she stood there in shock.  
  
After a moment or two, she noticed that he was far off. "Inuyasha! Asshole! Come back with my bag! ARGH!" she fumed as she chased after his form that just entered the cafeteria doors.  
  
+.+End of Chappie+.+  
  
Justine: Wow...that was a hell long of a chappie. Must make up for almost one week of not updating...but then again, chickens could speak. *dodges as readers throw water bottles* - People threw water bottles to Justin Timberlake *shudders at name* at the concert in Toronto, Canada! MWAHAHAHAA! We're evil people!   
  
~NOTE~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know if I should continue. Also I'm making the first chappies longer and combined them, so this should be chapter eight instead of seven. ^_^ If I'm going to continue this fic, I'm going to make it long...so I need to make the chappies long ^_~ Ja ne.  
  
-Coming Soon-  
  
Kagome eats at the cafeteria with who? Where has Inuyasha taken her bag? What happens in the dreaded Science lab? Is Daphne really dead with the devil taking her soul???? O well, like anyone cares -.-  
  
REVIEW! Please? 


	8. Of Water Gods And Demon Hairs

Daphne: LEMME GO! You're NOT the devil! I KNOW what you did last summer!!!?!  
  
'Devil': Wha? really? You know?? But I thought I got rid of the dead body---um I mean uh..*scratches back of head*  
  
Daphne: ...  
  
'Devil': Hehe...uh...Ano...Igottagobye! *runs around madly then disappears in a puff of red smoke*  
  
Daphne: ...?  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE~~ I know that it may seem like forever since I updated, but if you check the last three chapters and found that you never read those before, then read them. I actually kept reposting/combining the first chappies because they're so short, so it doesn't say when I last updated. Chapter seven used to be Stupid Daydreemz before I made new chappies(pirates and lost brain cells, and Happy dances and Merfghzsch) so read the chappies after that. I'm REALLY sorry if this confuses anybody. I'm also sorry for my lack of smartness that caused this. Gomen!  
  
~  
  
+!High Skool Nitemares!+  
  
.Of Water Gods and Demon Hairs.  
  
Kagome, panting, stepped into the cafeteria. She looked around to find Inuyasha in the scattered group of people. Students were lining up for food, sitting at tables, or just standing around, chatting with their friends.  
  
Kagome pushed through many people in hopes of finding the silver-haired punk. But to her luck, she'd have better chances of finding a needle in a haystack. 'Where could he have gone to?!?' she thought, 'with MY bag!'  
  
After minutes of an unsuccessful search, she decided to line up for some lunch and look for Sango instead. 'Good thing I left some money in my pocket, or else I won't have anything good to eat besides my mom's packed lunch,' she sighed and stood at the end of the long line of students.  
  
Kag got some bubbly red soup thing and a box of fruit juice, then went over to where Sango was with some other girls.  
  
"Ahem," Kagome cleared her throat for Sango to notice her presence.  
  
"Ohiyo Kagome!" the punk chirped, "This is Yura, Satsuki, and this is Water God! I think you know Yura of the Demon hair already though, she's in our group ^__^" Sango said enthusiastically while pointing to three teens. Two of them punks, one goth--to be exact, the 'goth lez'.  
  
"Hi um...wha? Water God??!?"Kagome twitched, trying to ignore the 'goth lez' who was staring at her.  
  
"Long story. Long story short--she believes she controls water."Sango whispered to her.  
  
"Yura of the Demon Hair??!!" Kagome twitched even more when Yura kept gazing at her head with a little drool coming from the side of her mouth.  
  
"You have prettyful hair..." the zombified Yura admired Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry...she's not a lesbian...She's just obsessed with people's nice hair," Sango explained and worries were washed from Kagome's body.   
  
"I am NOT obsessed with people's hair okay!" Yura scoffed, crossing her arms together while looking away from Sango.  
  
"Yura! Look! Inuyasha got a mohawk and died his hair rainbow color!" Sango gasped while holding a hand to her mouth.  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHERE?! HE DESTROYED HIS BEAUTIFUL HAIR?!?!" Yura then searched the entire caf for Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped. Everyone else except for Kagome, who slumped down in the seat next to Sango by the mention of HIS name.  
  
"Yura...I was only kidding..hehe," Sango scratched the back of her head. "... Kag...why're you so down??"  
  
"Just thinking of ~him~" she let out a tired sigh.  
  
"OOH! WHO's ~HIM~?!?!"  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"Is he hot?"  
  
"Does he have nice hair?"  
  
Everyone -who surrounded Kagome- stopped asking questions to stare at Yura.  
  
"What?" Yura shrugged, "Just curious."  
  
"Yura" Water God cut off the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll get scissors and cut your hair when you're not looking."  
  
Immediately, Yura stopped talking while the rest of the group started to crowd Kagome again.  
  
"Actually, he does have nice hair," Kag started,'and he is sorta cute... Where the hell did that come from?!?! He's just a big ass jerk who took my bag. Yep-that's him.'   
  
"I'm not thinking about him like THAT,"Kagome spoke before the group started to make weird faces at her when she was out of her mind. "It's just that...uh..he's a total poser. I hate him!"  
  
"Suuure Kag, that's what they all say," Satsuki rolled her eyes.  
  
"That IS what I'm saying! And it's true--I DO hate him!" Kagome clenched her fists while glaring daggers at Satsuki.  
  
"Who's this HIM, we're talking about anyways???" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome didn't know if she could really trust the three new girls, so she shifted in her spot. Thankfully, Sango noticed this and she thought that Kagome didn't feel like talking about the guy with the three teens she just met. "Well, who cares about that. I certainly don't. You guys shouldn't either. Kagome hates the guy--let's leave it to that," Sango babbled while the others looked confused.  
  
"What are you saying??? Of course we care about this dude Kag's talking about--" Satsuki replied but never had a chance to finish her sentence.  
  
"No! You don't care about whoever Kagome's talking about!!!!!!!I know you all need to go to the bathroom, so go!" Sango exhaled and inhaled while getting up from her seat.  
  
"But Sango, we don't need to go--"  
  
"YES YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW!!!"  
  
"Okay," Satsuki, Yura, and Water God all squealed then went with their lunches to the washroom.  
  
The rest of the people in the cafeteria watched the whole scene. Then went back to their business when Sango glared swords at all of them.  
  
~  
  
"Way to calm it Sango," Kagome sighed but was relieved that the other hyperactive teens were out of sight.  
  
"Yup! ^_____^" Sango acted like her normal self as she plopped on her seat once more. "Anyways, who's this guy you were thinking about?"   
  
'I knew there was a reason for all the girls leaving,' Kagome sweatdropped "I told you, I hate him. He's a mofoing bastard. He stole my bag when we were walking to the cafeteria from our homeroom. Oops-" she covered her mouth but realised that it was too late. "I mean uh---"  
  
"So this guy's in our homeroom???" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded in defeat.  
  
"So...is the guy hot?"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Wha? I just want to know!"  
  
"I dunno...maybe just a little."  
  
"Okay...so that narrows the list. There's only eight maybe-just-a-little-hot kinda guys in our room..."  
  
"Whatever..." Kagome laid her head on the lunch tables.  
  
"C'mon Kag! I just want to know his name! Please???" Sango pleaded while poking her straw in her juicebox.  
  
"Hm...lemme think about it....no,"  
  
"PLEASE!!" Sango lowered her bottom lip and quivered while she put on her 'sad puppy' face.  
  
"Fine...but you can never EVER tell anyone!"  
  
"Yay!!!!"  
  
"NEVER EVER TELL ANYONE OKAY!!!Or else I'll stalk you, torture you, then jab a knife into your heart, bomb your house, curse you with evil spells, cut off your head, and feed the rest of your body to my army of evil squirrels--"  
  
"KK Kag! I get the point! I swear on my grave! Wait what...evil squirrels?" Sango sipped some of her apple juice.  
  
"Never mind, " Kagome sighed.  
  
*slurp of juice*  
  
"Okay. The guy is um. It's..."  
  
*slurps of juice some more*  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
*gurgling noises*  
  
*cough**choke**cough*   
  
*spit*  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Sango almost fell out of her seat while she choked on her juice that got spat out to a nearby dark haired student. "I can't believe you're thinking about HIM!"  
  
"Why what's wrong with him? Is he, like, retarded or something???"  
  
"No it's just that--"  
  
"Yo Sango...I saw you choking over at the back, so I rushed over to celebrate if you were dead..." Speak of the devil, "but I guess there's not going to be a party."  
  
"Wow Inuyasha...Don't I feel so loved." she shot Inuyasha a deadpanned look.  
  
"It's just that, we're best buds-- sorta like siblings. I never thought any of my friends would even want to think about him." Sango whispered to Kagome. kagome 'oh'-ed and focused her attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmph. Whatever, oh...uh..Hi Kagome?" Inuyasha gazed at the weary girl.  
  
"Where'd you take my bag you mofo??!?" Kagome asked with what seemed like fire in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, right..um here--" he handed her the black backpack that he had on one shoulder. "Sorry*cough*..." he mumbled.  
  
"Woah..Did you just say what I thought you said Inuyasha????!?" Sango said, amazed.  
  
"What're ya talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Sango, what's the matter? All he said was sorry," Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"That's just it...he never says sorry to anyone! Unless..." Sango then had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Sango the hell are you talking about??? It's not like he's a total ass who doesn't have any manners!" Kag stated with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Oh-ho! Standing up for him, are we now?" she grinned wider.  
  
"Finish your sentence woman! I never say sorry to anyone unless---UNLESS WHAT??!" Inuyasha got pissed.  
  
"Unless-- our little Inu and Kag are caring for each other even more than I thought," Sango beamed with more happiness when Inuyasha and Kagome got a tint of pink on their cheeks.  
  
"FEH! YA RIGHT- WHATEVER!" Kagome closed her eyes and looked away from Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"HMPH! LIKE I WOULD EVER CARE FOR THAT WENCH!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in his chest and turned his head from the girls.  
  
"WELL, EX~CUSE ME! THE 'WENCH' IS STILL HERE YOU KNOW!"   
  
"YOUR POINT??"  
  
"I TAKE BACK MY COMMENT OF YOU HAVING MANNERS AT ALL!"  
  
"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!"  
  
"GODS, YOU PISS ME OFF!"  
  
"WELL YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE PISSED!"  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
"DIE!"  
  
"NOT IF YOU GO TO HELL FIRST!"  
  
Minutes later~~~  
  
Sango, still watching the whole incident, tried to hold in the laughter inside of her. Then she lost it.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" she cracked and giggled so hard.  
  
"Wha??" Kag and Inuyasha turned their heads to find a laughing, hyper Sango rolling on the cold floor, holding her sides.  
  
+.+ End of Chappie +.+  
  
Um..ya... Sango's sorta dunce in my chappies. Oh well -.-  
  
Newayz, I tried to keep the swearing to my minimum. See- I read my reviews and I also try my best to do whatever the reviewers want me to do. So any ideas?Comments?Advice?Anything? Please?????  
  
REVIEW!!   
  
-Coming Soon-  
  
Rest of lunchtime and Science class! Oh and Miroku's coming too!!!   
  
What is happening to Sango? What's with Inuyasha and Kagome fighting all the time?   
  
Is the dark haired boy that Sango spat her juice at alright? --No he's not! He went home to get change from his soaking clothes. But when he was crossing at the school's field, he got run over by a tractor! The evil janitor was on a rampage--I made him like that cuz I'm the author! Mwahahahahahaahaha!!! Now he's in the hospital! But then in the ficcie's world, there was a blackout and the machine that he needed to be alive with got shut down, and now he's dead!!!MWaHAHAHAHAHA! *continues insane laughter and runs around in circles* *laughter slows*   
  
*cough*  
  
Anyways.Hm...should I put Sesshy or Shippo in my ficcie??-Review! ^_^ 


	9. Misplacement Of Hands

Justine: Daphne. Daphne yo! Wake up!   
  
Daphne: *snort**snores*  
  
Justine: T_T C'mon! Are you dead?  
  
Daphne: Wha? Oh I dunno...sleepy *snort*... maybe, maybe not alive... why...are you?  
  
Justine: I think I am...  
  
Reader: Not anymore! You will face the wrath of the evil sheep of doom and the reviewing wrath! And of course my wrath! MWAHAHAHA *butcher knife appears magically into reader's hands**starts hacking at anything close* *Justine and Daphne start running away*  
  
Daphne: There's a very good explanation of why we didn't update though! I typed out my stuff on my computer a week ago, but then this stupid CD rom that I got, destroyed our computer and I had internet lockdown for a week before my dad fixed it. I DID save the typed story on a disk, but when I went to my dad's laptop to type out the rest, it said it couldn't read the file! I was so angry and so I had to type it out again! But just as I finished typing and I was about to put it on fanfiction, my dad finally fixed my computer! I was so pissed that I had to type it out again, just in time for him to finish fixing the damages, and so I let out a few bad words out of my mouth, which caused me to be grounded -__-   
  
Newayz, I blame it all on those CD rom softwares that they give you on cereal boxes. They're free, but do you know why they're free?? Because they friggin destroy your fuckin computer!!!!!!!!I swear, I'm going to sue them someday...  
  
Justine: Oo0kay thur o_O Anyways, all we're saying is we're VERY SORRY!!!! Don't worry we're not going to do that to you guys anymore ^__^ the next update after this update will be out in one week max.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+!High Skool Nitemares!+  
  
.Misplacement of hands.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" she cracked and giggled so hard.  
  
"Wha??" Kag and Inuyasha turned their heads to find a laughing, hyper Sango rolling on the cold floor, holding her sides.   
  
"The hell is wrong with Sango????!?" Kagome asked, forgetting her argument with Inuyasha.  
  
"I dunno...maybe she's really gone insane this time," he shrugged.  
  
"This time?!?" asked Kagome with worry.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged again and stood up to walk to Sango. Kagome followed him to where Sango was, on the floor still laughing. Kag and Inuyasha just stood there side by side while looking at her on their feet. Sango, now forming tears of laughter on the corner of her eyes, stopped giggling but when she looked up at them, she went back to laughing her head off. Kagome just kicked Sango's side with her left foot gently.   
  
"Um...Sango? Are you feeling alright???" she asked while nudging her arm with her left foot again.  
  
"Hehe...You...hehehe…guys...HAHA...make...such a...BWAHAHA...great couple!!!" Sango managed to say a sentence between laughter. After Kagome realized what Sango just said, her eyes looked like she was going to murder someone and her aura has gone completely dark. She was suddenly breathing heavily and she clenched her fists so hard that if she had long nails, it would've dug deep into her skin. Sango stopped her laughing hissy fit and gulped at Kagome's change of appearance.  
  
"Sango." Kagome said plainly in a cheery voice while still clenching her fists. Too cheery of a voice if I had to say.  
  
"Yeah...Kagome?" Sango gulped again.  
  
"Run." she quickly dropped the cheery fakeness and stated in a dangerous tone of voice.   
  
"EeP!" Sango squeaked and got up to her feet as fast as she could. Soon, Kagome was trailing her behind with a baseball bat in her hands that just appeared out of nowhere. "AAH!! KAG'S ON A KILLING RAMPAGE! SOMEONE HELP!" Sango screamed loudly while dodging another swing of Kag's baseball bat. Everyone just stared at them.  
  
"SANGO TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA*" she kept on laughing insanely.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*cough*   
  
Inuyasha coughed while getting as far as he could from both girls. "Do you know those maniacs?" a student asked while poking him on the shoudler.   
  
"Nope, never seen them in my life before." he lied while whistling away, walking out of the scene. "tutululu.....*whistle* *whistle*"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three minutes of chasing Sango around, Kagome seemed to never drain out of energy as she swung her bat back and forth a hundred times a minute. Hence Kagome's concentration of hurting Sango, she never saw the foot that stuck out from a nearby table she was going to pass by. Kagome tripped on it, and she went flying down to the ground.  
  
She 'eep'-ed and waited for her face to kiss the floor, but never came to a landing. For the next second, she was in someone's muscular arms. Sango stopped running to turn around and see how near Kagome was from her. Just then she noticed someone was holding Kagome, and noticed who it was that held her friend, her expression went dark.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry to have tripped you mi'lady -but why would such a fair maiden chase a young mistress?" the man that was holding Kagome asked. His arms were around Kagome's waist and Kag was leaning into his well-built chest. She dropped her baseball bat. The man who held her rather tight, had purple eyes and black hair pulled up to a ponytail. He was a punk wearing black jeans and a loose purple shirt to match his eyes.  
  
'Mi'lady? Maiden? Mistress? Was this guy from the 1400's or what?' Kagome face faulted at his old English talk. She struggled to get out of his embrace, but he just gazed into her eyes, waiting for an answer.   
  
She sighed and spoke, "I'm chasing her because...uh...well…because she made fun of me? Um.." Kagome tried to answer truthfully. Come to think of it, she herself, never really knew why she got very pissed at Sango.   
  
"Could you please let go of me now?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
The guy just smirked and loosened his grip on her a little. But he was still hugging Kagome by the waist. Then, he smiled -oh so- innocently at her and asked, "My, you are beautiful. You shall be great with kids. Will you bear my child?"   
  
Now Kagome just stood in his arms in shock and anger. Then two wandering hands that held her waist, traveled lower to where they weren't supposed to be at.   
  
'The hell?!?!?' Kagome's mind screamed as the guy got a good squeeze on her butt. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
  
Then she found her voice. Not a good thing.  
  
"PEEERRRRRRVVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEENNNNTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed so loud that the whole school could hear her. She pushed away from the guy and searched around for her baseball bat. She couldn't find it. 'Where the hell is my baseball bat when I need it most?!?!?!?!'  
  
She then let the baseball bat thing go and just punched the guy's head. He caught her punch with ease and tried to hold her hand again while kneeling down in front of her--just like he was going to propose or something.  
  
"RGGH!" Kagome tried to slap his hand away from hers. But hard as she tried, the guy's grip got stronger.   
  
"My, my. A feisty one, are we? Well, may I introduce myself." he started while giving her his infamous lecherous smile.  
  
"No you may not introduce yourself! Lemme go you pervert!!!!" she screamed more colorful words.  
  
"Very feisty indeed. Well, never mind about that. I'm Miroku---will you bear my-" he started his famous pick-up line but never got to finish as he dropped down to the floor, swirly-eyed.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome went back two feet from the unconscious Miroku. But as she stopped wiping her 'Miroku-germed' hand, as she calls it, she saw a cranky Sango holding up a baseball bat near his head.   
  
"And if you ever think of asking Kagome to bear your child again, I swear, you will never live another second you lecherous monk!" Sango bent down and screamed in his ear.   
  
Unfortunately, Miroku had the perfect chance to grab Sango's butt, which was near his hand since she bent down next to him. He did touch her butt, which only caused a few more lumps to 'magically' appear in his head. Sango stomped off to Kagome and they both went back to their table.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where did Inuyasha go?" Sango asked as if nothing had happened in the past five minutes. Kagome sweat dropped.   
  
'It's amazing with her mood swings...' she sighed and answered her, "I dunno. Maybe scared with all of us going La-la," she emphasized 'La-la' as crazy, while she did a circular motion with her index finger on the side of her head. Sango just shrugged and went back to finishing her lunch.   
  
"Anywrays, Who rwas thad Miwoku--*gulp* guy anyways??" Kagome asked, while eating the chocolate bar that she got in her bag.   
  
"Oh just some perverted loser," Sango said with a little anger in her voice.  
  
"Sango, my that hurt coming from a close friend." came Miroku's voice and Miroku walking towards their table while clutching the spot of his shirt where his heart was supposed to be.  
  
"Why can't my life be great just one second..." Sango mumbled and frowned. Kagome also frowned at the perv.   
  
"Aw...come on Sango. I'm sorry okay...my hands just slipped," Miroku said while rubbing Sango's back to try comforting her.   
  
"Just like how your hands slip to every other girl's ass! And take your hand off my back before they go any lower lech!" Sango elbowed him in the stomach and Miroku ended up on the floor. Sango kept hitting him with her foot, whilst eating at the same time.   
  
"Ow! Sango! I'm sorr-OW! That one hit me on the crotch!!! I need those!!"  
  
Kagome just shook her head and sighed. She ate the rest of her chocolate and sat quietly, waiting for the bell to ring. She began drifting off in her thoughts. But just as she started a daydream about a certain 'someone', a light tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality.   
  
"So, Miroku's getting beaten by Sango again?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh great it's you..." Kag said in a dull voice. "Ya. You know Miroku?"  
  
"Yep. Best friends with Sango and me. Hard to believe, but feh. Whatever." he said in the same tone of voice he ran his hand through his long silver hair a couple of times to get the tangles out of them. And that's when Kagome noticed it when he reached for the top of his head--- Inuyasha had white, fluffy, furry dog ears! Kagome was shocked but she had the feeling of wanting to touch them. After she had the thought, she stopped herself because it would seem really weird for her to reach out for them. She really had to resist the temptation, but her attention went back to Inuyasha himself when he banged his head on the table a couple of times.   
  
"I have science next. Fuck. I hate science. Stupid biology. Don't understand it. Ow...head hurts now..." he said in between connecting his forehead on the cafeteria table.  
  
"No shit sherlock. No wonder you don't understand it-- you lose the few brain cells you have left by banging your head on the surface." Kag said plainly.  
  
"I have a lot of brain cells!" he snarled.  
  
"Don't worry! We all know you have fifteen brain cells somewhere in that thick head of yours..." Miroku stated a matter of a factly from his position on the floor.  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh my bad... I meant to say you have ten brain cells maximum." Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha watched him with murder clearly written all over his face. Miroku gulped and got to his feet hastily while starting to run.   
  
It was the guys' turn to chase each other around.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls sat, laughing. "Is it always like this at lunch?" Kag asked Sango.   
  
"Yup, and you better get used to it because you're one of us now." the other girl smiled.  
  
'One of you...' Kagome smiled at the thought. She thought it would be hard to fit in the second year of high school in another place but now that she had friends, everything was not looking bad at all.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A pair of brown eyes glared at her with hatred filled in them. "You think you fit in the crowd and that you're happy, but you will suffer... I will make sure that happens Higurashi...Mwahahaha..."  
  
"*coughWEIRDOcough* Five dollars fifty cents miss." the lunchlady said.   
  
"Oh right... here," the girl shoved a couple of coins on the woman's hands, "keep the change."  
  
"Uh...what change? You're still missing twenty cents."  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lunch finally ended and Kagome had to go to Science class next. Sango and her separated because Sango had to go to French. Kag didn't really need to have French as a subject because she already had English to learn as her second launguage. She's not really that bad at English at all-- she was really good at the subject in Japan. In fact, you would think that Kagome's first language was English, save for the Japanese accent. Even though she was really good, she still had to take another English class for one year because of the school's policy.  
  
The guys were walking behind the girls when they separated, and the second Sango was gone, Miroku went to catch up to Kagome. "Now that Sango is gone, Kagome may I ask you again since you never really answered me the first time I asked you this. Will you bear my--ow ow ow ow OW!" he started but got tugged at the ear by Inuyasha.  
  
"Stupid monk." Inuyasha mumbled, dragging Miroku on the right ear "you should learn to keep to yourself if you want Sango."  
  
Kagome watched this and then looked like she was going to laugh very hard, "WHAT?!? HAHaHAHa! HIM and SANGO!?! ahahahhaahahA!!"  
  
"What? Him and Sango? Oh yeah... they sorta like each other but both are too ignorant to see that," Inuyasha said, still pulling Miroku's ear. Miroku blushed while his bud spoke.   
  
Kagome quieted for awhile then yawned "I'm bored..." she said after.  
  
"Ditto..."came Inuyasha's response.  
  
"INUYASHA! I HAVE TO GO TO HISTORY SO LET GO OF MY EAR!!!!" Miroku screamed.  
  
"Oh oops. I forgot. he he..um" he rubbed the back of his neck. Miroku just glared at him while nursing his hurting ear, and then going to another corner to go to history class.  
  
"What's with everyone always yelling?" asked Kagome from out of the blue.  
  
"I dunno...just a group thing we do. Dunno how it happen...just did. You seem to get a hang of it since you scream every chance you get to be angry at someone. O, ya... here's science class." Inuyasha led her to a room full of students wearing white lab coats and transparent gloves. They both stepped in the room. Inuyasha was searching for a seat while Kagome was behind Inuyasha, trying to avoid the looks people were giving her.   
  
'Geez, haven't they had a new student before?' she thought while getting a lab coat and a pair of gloves from a bin near the door. Inuyasha got the stuff as well and he went to go to an empty row until someone called out for him.   
  
"Yo Yash! Dude! Over here!" a young boy called from a row at the back. (they had five seats per row) The boy had long orange hair pulled into a ponytail and had freckles all over his cheeks. He was wearing blue baggy jeans and a plain orange shirt. He looked a little short for high school though.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+.+ End of Chappie +.+  
  
Well, there's a lengthy chappie to make up for the long weeks of not updating... then again, as I said, chickens could fly. *dodges as readers throw bananas*   
  
Random reader: You mother $%^#ing piece of $$%^# you better ^&#&#&ing update next chappie soon or else I'll kill all of you myself! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Daphne: Normal much... T_T Don't worry! I'll try my best to update the next chappie in less than five days or something. I have lots of projects you know! Unlike some people that I won't mention *coughJustinecough*...  
  
Justine: *whisltes away pretending not to hear last sentence*  
  
Another reader: Oh no, no, no. You're not getting away that easily! Mwahahaha! *Gets a gun outa nowhere* *starts chasing Justine around*  
  
Butterscotch: Oh the love... REVIEW!! 


End file.
